


Down a Dark Room (a Kou Mukami x Reader story)

by romeodiedinmyarms



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 15:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19541683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeodiedinmyarms/pseuds/romeodiedinmyarms
Summary: "You" play the role of a young, poor girl who lives alone, struggling to get by with your life of little education and tiring work.But... When you see a letter on your night stand that tells you specifically where to go... Do you follow it? It isn't signed by anyone, and the handwriting is peculiar, but... What's the worst thing that can happen?You may find love in a place that's dangerous to you.





	1. Prolouge

You stepped carefully through the prickly woods, making sure your feet or skirt didn't get caught in any loose twigs that were standing in your way. It was completely dark with nothing but the light of the full moon to guide your steps through the forest grounds. You were anxious beyond belief--but it wasn't because of the darkness that surrounded you, it was because of the destination you were trying to get to....

When you had come home to your small shed after completing your night shift as a waitress, you found a note embroidered with pink lace laying on top of your wooden nightstand. Curious with what it said and who it was from, you had opened it only to see the most beautiful yet peculiar cursive handwriting written in black ink across the smooth paper. The note itself was rather short. All it said was,

**Dear (Y/N),**

**A fate written and marred with blood has finally come for you. Follow the same path through the woods to the mansion that's surrounded by gardens. There, you will be welcomed. Good luck to you.**

**Sincerely,**  
**K--------H---------**

...Now, here you were doing what the note had said despite the signature being scratched and smudged. Why you chose to obey the strange letter? You had no idea. Maybe it was a lack of common sense, or the excitement of a change, or a thrill of mystery, or the hope that maybe something would finally make you happy in your poor life. Either way, it was already too late for you to turn back around.

* * *

Your white flats padded down the smooth stones you now walked across. You had finally made it through the woods and came out with only a few scratches across your arms. Your white waitress dress that you still wore had been torn slightly at the very bottom of the skirt, but it was unnoticeable and didn't do too much damage in your benefit.

The full moon illuminated the darkened atmosphere and cast shimmering white beams onto the path before you as a guide way to the hell that you were approaching. You tightly clutched the letter that you still held in your hands as you searched for "the mansion that's surrounded by gardens". It could mean absolutely any mansion, now that you thought about it. Was there just one that was too obvious to be missed? It was too late for you to turn back around, but... Maybe this was all ridiculous. Why would you even believe such a strange letter? Did it even matter that much? Well, you might as well keep going. It's not like you had much to go back to if you decided to turn around, anyway.

You looked up towards the sky as if hoping that the heavens above or maybe the souls of your parents might help to guide your way. It was a meaningless effort, though. No matter what you did, your parents never seemed to find their way to you above the grave... You hoped that they were just too happy and excited in whatever afterlife they were in that they couldn't find a way to get their spirit to you. It broke your heart to think that they were in a bad place and that their spirit couldn't reach you because they were strapped by chains and ropes that held them down into a pit of fire......

No. You're parents were good people.

You sighed deeply and closed your eyes before continued down the stoned pathway. You shouldn't be thinking about things like that--your focus was to find your destination and figure out exactly what this is all about. Time was ticking away, and you had no idea how much longer it would be before you got to that place...

* * *

You ran up to a mansion that was larger than you could have ever possibly imagined, and you couldn't help but grin out of excitement. Was this it? Were you going to live here? Here? You had been unfortunately very poor all your life, and you would have never even dreamed of living in such luxury... This new place was going to be like heaven!

So you thought for now....

You stood in the gardens of the mansion and twirled around a couple times to feel the night air breeze through your shining (H/C) locks and have the wind pick up the white skirt of your dress as you danced gleefully. You batted your eyelashes quickly after stopping yourself so that the ground would stop spinning. After releasing a few nervous giggles and forcing your face into an indifferent smile, you walked down the path that led to the door of the mansion.

Still holding the letter in your left hand, you brought your right hand up to knock, but... Something made you hesitate.

The mansion had a strangely eerie atmosphere to it up close... Maybe it was a bad idea to go in--even if the mansion was the nicest thing you had ever seen. Was it truly worth it? You didn't even know who or what would be in there.... No, this was all a bad, bad, bad, very bad idea.

You slowly took a step back from the mansion, and, as if you set off an alarm, the door creaked open half-way on its own.

You stood in shock and fear for a few long moments, wondering what it is you should do. Should you go in? Should you run? Should you hide? Everything was so confusing that it was beginning to scare you to the point where you couldn't even think straight. Was this something that was meant to be...?

As if some outside force was there to give you an answer, you unconsciously unfolded the letter and perused it slowly.

...The word "fate" was enough to convince you that you should go in...

You stepped over the threshold before shutting the heavy door behind you to confirm your entrance, and your heart immediately quickened its beat. The mansion was completely dark with nothing but candles scattered along the walls to guide your path. No one came to greet you, and the entire house was frighteningly silent.

Your only options were to climb the stairs in front of you, or enter the room that was right beside it.


	2. Part 1

You decided to walk into the room that was beside the staircase since reaching the second floor somehow frightened you even more. As you stepped slowly towards the room, the space around you gradually darkened since it was filled with nothing but pitch-blackness. You couldn't see a thing as the dark completely blinded you, and you had to brush your hand across the wall just to guide your steps.

The darkness enveloped you entirely and submerged your mind into a state of pure fear after only ten shoe-padding steps. Why would the entire place be so dark, anyway...? Surely the people living here knew that there was a possibility of a guest arriving, right...?

As if on cue with your thoughts, a voice that was coming from within the room called out to you, "Hm, (Y/N)... It looks like you were actually able to find your way here!"

"Ahh!!! Wh-Who's there!?"

"Oh, haha! You don't recognize my voice? At all? That's disappointing... I'd assume that a girl your age would be familiar with the famous idol--me~! Kou Mukami!"

"K-Kou...? Y-Yes... I have heard of you before." You had definitely seen him on a few posters and magazines, but you never really listened to his songs or went to his concerts. It wasn't like you could've ever afforded those kinds of things, anyway.

"See? I knew you couldn't have gone without even hearing of me!"

"U-Um... Kou... What is it that I'm doing here exactly, and... How do you know my name!?" you asked shakily, still frightened that you couldn't see him or anything else at all due to the complete darkness.

"Ah... I guess it's natural for you to ask questions like that. Hm, well, 'that person' who wrote you the letter you received was the one who told us your name. Basically, you belong to us now--me and my brothers."

"Belong to you!? Is that a joke? I'm not going to 'belong' to anyone so long as I live!"

"Haha, keep up that attitude and see what comes to you! But, I'll let it slide just this once 'cause it's your first day." His voice grew louder and he stepped closer to you. "Anyway, I was told to do this kind of thing to you..."

You felt your left wrist get grabbed from behind you as the letter fell from your hand. "Ah! Wh-What are you doing!?"

Tightening a shackle onto your wrist he said, "You could call this a form of discipline. After all, I have to at least show you who you belong to."


End file.
